


~my boo

by Rxin_Bop



Series: whip nae nae for you get a whooping [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: AAAAAA, M/M, your a loser. period., your gay just like this book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxin_Bop/pseuds/Rxin_Bop
Summary: tommy likes ranboo, but hasnt told him yet so he tries giving hints, he ends up giving up on the hints and just tells him randomly.
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: whip nae nae for you get a whooping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ranboo supremacy.

Tommy has liked his friend, ranboo, for a while but didnt feel like telling him, so he started giving hints whenever they hung out, which was very often.  
\--------------------------------

"i dont think thats how many blocks it is to make a nether portal." ranboo said quietly "YES IT IS BIG R, IM AlWAYS RIGHT!" tommy turned around to look at ranboo, crossing his arms "well- your not ALWAYS right, tommy." the endermen hybrid spoke quietly, like he always did when he spoke, unlike tommy. "FINE YOU DO IT THEN!" tommy yelled once again at ranboo, "you dont have to yell, tommy." "I DO WHAT I WANT, BOOB!". ranboo let out a soft sigh and went over to tommys mess of a nether portal, moving the blocks so they were correct, "there." ranboo turned his head to look at tommy, "fine im not always right." tommy mumbled, making ranboo let out a soft laugh "lets just go, boob." tommy pointed at the nether portal, ranboo grabbed tommys wrist and walked in, when they were in tommy pulled away from ranboo "I CAN WALK!" ranboo laughed a bit, 'i know this, but your too much of a child." tommy let out a fake gasp "i am offended." the 2 boys laughed and started walking around the nether.  
tommy grabbed ranboos hand while they walked, making ranboo look over "hmm...?" tommy blushed a faint pink "Nothing-" ranboo laughed and kept walking

-  
-  
-  
-  
they got out of the nether and went to tommy's tent, where they would normally go. ranboo looked at tommy "what was that about..? like- when you held my hand..." tommy, who was getting something out of his chest looked at ranboo "n-nothing..." ranboo laughed and walked over to tommy "what are you getting?" ranboo looked down at the chest, "food." tommy mumbled then closing the chest after he had gotten the food. tommy turned around and hugged ranboo "hm...?" he looked down, putting his hand on tommys back, slowly. "nothing im just cold." he hugged ranboo a bit tighter "i can give you my jacket. if you want?" tommy slowly nodded his head and stopped hugging ranboo so he could take his jacket off. ranboo took his jacket off slowly and put it on tommy "better?" tommy nodded "can we just sit down-?" tommy looked up at ranboo to see ranboo nod, which he did. they went over to tommys bed and sat down "sooo- tommy, do you like anyone?" tommy blushed a bit "n-no- no one." ranboo laughed a little bit "well it doesnt seem like it" tommy held one of his arms with his hand "but- do you like- anyone?" ranboo nodded "well, someone. im not saying names." tommy smiled a little bit  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he told ranboo he like him. period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is i, grammar error  
> this is my 3rd try making this  
> period.  
> i have a large amount of memory loss i dont remember things after like 5 minutes

someone give me perms to make ranboo hesitate whenever tommy tries to give him affection, PLEASE. also give me ideas for the next chapter. i would ask discord but they gonna get mad at me for shipping minors. tommy is clingy (so is boob but stfu). period. istg ranboo acts like a bottom here, haha bottomboo. my dad owes me 20 dollars because i learned how to tell time.  
\-------------------------  
"watcha wanna do, tommy?" 

"i dont know..."

"we could go see tubbo, or we could go to the ne-"

"ranboo."

"hmm...?"

"i like you- no, no, i LOVE you, ranboo." ranboo looked over at tommy and smiled faintly "i- uh- i like you too" tommy looked at ranboo and hugged him, ranboo hesitantly hugged him back, ranboo quickly stopped hugging tommy "can- can we do something now?" tommy nodded "we can see tubbo, he owes me 10 dollars." ranboo laughed a little bit and got up  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"TUBBO, MY FRIENDD!" tubbo turned around and looked at tommy "oh hi tommy- and ranboo" tommy hugged tubbo, tubbo hugged him back, ranboo let out a low growl, he grabbed tommy and hugged him "mine." tommy laughed "tubbooo help me, hes clingyyyyy" tubbo laughed "wow clingy couple, perfect match." tommy wacked tubbo with his free hand "shut up." tubbo let out a *fake* offended gasp, ranboo pulled tommy closer to him "*gasp* Boo, lets see dream i wanna annoy him." "mhmm..." ranboo teleported to dream (me when- ranboo teleports to prison), he stopped hugging tommy and stood in a corner  
"DREAMM" 

"oh shit theres a child." 

"im not a child, thank you very much."

"whatever you say, childinnit." tommy walked up to dream and wacked him upside the head "boo he called me a child-" ranboo looked up "because you are one." "i thought you would help me out here, boo." ranboo laughed a little bit and walked over to tommy "i would help, if it was a lie." "oh my god everyone is against me" *dream tea kettle sounds*  
\-------------------  
i think a tea kettle is a good way to end the chapter, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres my social medias & other shit  
> twitter: rxin_clxuds  
> instagram: rxin_bop (i think LMAO let me check)  
> wattpad: rxinclxudsyt  
> discord: rxinclxudsyt#2315  
> discord server: https://discord.gg/U92TeFcGa3  
> copy & paste or some shit

**Author's Note:**

> tommy be like: ranboo supremacy.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> anyways tommy is gonna tell ranboo he likes him next chapter.


End file.
